


1970

by NAOA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Past, Regret, Reminiscing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: 1981, Remus thinks back to the year his friends met and wishes he could go back.
Kudos: 1





	1970

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2016.
> 
> Set right after Remus finds out about all of his friends and the fall of Voldemort in 1981. Kind of after he hears the news.

Remus Lupin was numb now. What did you feel when your life whas forever altered? When your very best friends were no longer in your life and you had no one left. He felt empty now and there was no one to share his thoughts with. 1981 had come and the world had ended. Funny. It didn't seem like an important year on the caldender. He stared at the caldener opposite him on the wall. The black numbers stared back, unemotionally.

He thought back to when he had first met his friends. 1970. They had been so young then had it really been so long ago?

And suddenly 1970 seemed intolerably far away and even though it had only been a few years he felt old. 1970 was anther life time where he was a child, scared he wouldn't make any friends. Scared that the world was too big for him. Now he knew it was, because everything was wrong and those precious years. . . that precious year when he had thought everything was going to be alright was gone. James was gone and the laughing boy of 1970 was no more. Gone with everything else that year had entailed. The world was different and somehow worse. Were any of them the same boys they had been that year? Peter was dead. James was dead. Sirius was a murder. And he? Was he different? He was alone now just as he had been when that year had started and there would be no train now to take him to friends and school. All of the high jinks were over.

He felt numb. Shell shocked even. Had they had any idea then what would happen? Of course not. No one had, least of all four laughing boys. He hadn't know. Lily hadn't know. Had their child selves even guessed?

Yet they had changed the world themselves. They had. They had had it in their hands and they had created this new world. This new, brighter world. This safer world. But he didn't want it now. He wanted that year and the golden years that had followed. Anything but this.


End file.
